This grant proposal is to fund conference fees and/or travel expenses for participants at the 2004 meeting of the Bioelectrochemistry Gordon Research Conference. The Gordon Research Conference on Bioelectrochemistry has served as an off-the-record forum for new developments relating to biological effects of electric and magnetic fields along with new applications of these fields for studying cell function since 1980. It has involved the participation of scientists with primary expertise in biology, chemistry and physics. Past meetings have provided an intimate workshop environment, in which the Gordon Research Conference setting has worked extremely well to facilitate informal interactions among participants as they share meals and afternoon free time throughout the five-day conference. These interactions have often lead to fruitful collaborations and new research approaches. The 2004 Bioelectrochemistry Gordon Conference has three major foci: 1) Recent advances in our understanding of the critical role of endogenous electric fields in pattern formation, wound healing and regeneration; 2) New electrochemical and optical techniques for monitoring cell dynamics and metabolism, controlling gene and drug delivery, and targeting intracellular organelles; 3) Recent advances in understanding the biophysical mechanisms of cellular interactions with RF fields used by cell phones and MRI. Our tradition of international participation will continue, with significant involvement of speakers from both the US and abroad. We plan to have a total of 32 speakers and session chairs with 11 of them coming from Europe. Each speaker will present their latest results in 30 min followed by 10 min of discussion and questions. Lengthy discussion periods are very important for the development of new ideas and the appropriate digestion of new results that have been presented by the speakers.